The present invention relates generally to threaded fasteners and more particularly to a unique entrance end configuration for an externally threaded male fastener that precludes cross-threading with an internally threaded female element.
One problem that has existed since the advent of threaded fasteners is cross-threading of the external threads of a male fastener in the threads of an internally threaded female element. The possibility of cross-threading exists when the male fastener advances into the female element at an angle greater than twice the helix angle of the threads. Cross-threading often leads to seizing of the male fastener within the female element resulting in little or no clamp load on the joint.